Blood and Snow
by The Pastry King
Summary: Ruby had thoght that when she died, it would be at the claws of a Grimm, but things don't always go to plan now do they? Now she has to come to terms with her new life, and it won't be easy when you throw her new job into the mix. Vampire!Ruby AU, rated M for language and probably some violence.
1. New Life

**AN**

**So, this is my first posted FF, and uhh, yeah. Let's just say that I'm suprised at how this turned out, considering this was originally written on my ipod in a moment of boredom. I'll put some notes at the end of the chapter for a couple points, if you've got a question about something, send me a PM.  
Right, moving on, please enjoy and I guess rate and review. ~ PastyKing.**

* * *

It had been seven months since Ruby Rose had her funeral. Seven months since an unknown killer had slashed her wrists and drained her, leaving her propped against the wall opposite her apartment, hads folded neatly in her lap. When Yang had found her in the morning, she had thought that Ruby was just sleeping, but unfortunately, she saw the cuts and had broken down. It had taken weeks for her to get a semblance of normalcy back, and adding to everything was that there was practically no evidence, just that her body had been moved from the original crime scene, and that her own knife had been used to kill her. Two other things were out of place; 1, there were no signs of struggle at all, as if she had died like a lamb to the slaughter, and 2, when it was time for the autopsy, her body was mysteriously gone from the morgue. When her funeral rolled around, the casket was empty and the family's hearts broken.

Meanwhile, in Atlas Ruby was as 'alive' as she had ever been, and she herself was crying, hating every second of her new twisted , her sire as he termed himself, had forced her to drink his blood after she had died, turning her into what she viewed as a monster. A Vampire, a freak of nature. With the whole process requiring the death of the new vampire, David had removed Ruby's lifeless body from the morgue taken to her to Atlas to help her with the re-adjustment to her new life.  
It was the seventh month after her death when David placed some papers on the coffee table in the lounge of the house she was sharing with him and one other.  
"Miss Rose, I do believe that it would benifit you to seek employment," he stated, his age showing only through his voice and his deep brown eyes, "so we shall create a new identity for you."  
Ruby looked puzzled for a moment before realizing why she'd need a fake identity, "oh, right, Ruby Rose is dead."  
"You only need supply a name and a date of birth, as the rest has been taken care of, but you will have to memorize who you are, okay?"  
Her bitter reply was, "Fine, not like I really have a choice, right?"

After two or three hours Ruby had her details firmly in her memory, and was slightly excited.  
"What is you name?" David questioned.  
They were conducting a fake interview to make sure that Ruby would be able to answer most questions, as well as keep up the act of actually being alive.  
"Scarlett Bloom," was her response.  
"Age, date of birth and living realitives."  
"I'm 19, born on the 13th of the 4th, and my only living relatives are my uncle David Foxwood, and my cousin Soyka Foxwood."  
"What happened to your parents?"  
"They were killed by gimm while in the forest near my old home when i was seven."  
"Alright, who did you go to live with after they died, and where did you live?"  
"I went to live with my ucle in minstral as he was the only one able to look after me."  
"After high school what did you do, and why are you now seeking employment?" was his final question.  
"Well, i never actually went to high school, i was home schooled, but I spent that entire time training for Beacon, but i recently decided against becoming a Hunteress," Ruby paused here to simulate a breath then continued, "Now I'm looking for a job that plays well with my strengths."  
"Well done, Scarlett, I do believe you're ready for the next step, which is to complete an interview for one of these jobs."  
He place several summaries down and after a few minutes, Ruby had ended up tossing up between two of them, one a city guard job, the other a bodyguard one. She was about to select the City guard one when she saw that the other may require leaving the city on various trips. This instantly changed her mind, as she wanted nothing more than the chance to get out of the city.  
Her voice tinged with excitement, she said to David, "I want to try for the bodyguard one."  
There was a slight pause in the coversation as he debated the benifits befor nodding and telling the time and place of the interviews.  
"Friday, 10 AM to 3 PM, at the arenas, be sure to get a suitable outfit and do try not to be late."  
With an small, unreadable smile, he walked off and left behind Ruby's new papers and a file that went into greater detail about the job. Which was propmptly ignored. _Thank Dust that's over_ she thought to herself, _I hate this whole thing, and i'm sure it's hell on Yang and Qro__w_. While looking over her new papers she decided that she could dye her hair and possibly change her outfit colour scheme a little, _It's a new life after all_. Unfortunately, there was one more order of business before she could head to bed. Feeding time, the absolute worst part of her days. making it all worse was the fact that blood apparently tasted like your favorite food; David tasted apples, Soyka tasted plain old blood (being Turned when 12 will apparently mess you up a little), and Ruby tasted her mother's cookies. It was like a slap in the face, having her dead mother's presence in her eternal world. As the hunger pangs started Ruby dumped the contents of a blood bag in a bowl and placed it in the microwave, because wam blood was just easier to eat.  
While waiting for the ding, she gave herself a small pep talk, "Don't worry about it Rubes, you'll do great at this thing, and you've got a whole day tomorrow to get yourself ready!  
"And if they decide that you have to shom em your skills, well won't they be suprised! Yeah, this'll go awesomely!"  
At that moment her meal dinged and with a false sigh she grabbed a spoon and her bowl, trying to act like it was just soup. The best tasting soup ever, and that made her sad all over again.

* * *

**NOTES:  
Okay, so people might have a few questions, and her are hopefully some answers.  
1\. Vampires are essentially people who have been suspended between life and death by something (major plot point!), and as a side effect they have increase healing abilities and boosted physical capabilities. They do not die in sunlight, but it does make them essentially normal people in the way of healing and physicality. They can only eat blood, all other food/drink except for water is actually toxic.  
2\. David's semblance is Mesmerise (hypnotism), which is why there was no struggle when he killed/turned Ruby.  
3\. Ruby still has her awesome canon abilities, meaning Crescent Rose is still there, as well as her kicka** Semblance. But it's not quite the same.****I hope this has cleared some stuff up, thanks for reading, hopefully it won't take too long for another chapter to be up.**


	2. Shopping and Run-Ins

**AN**  
**So, I got a question from a guest, and it was about where in the canon this took place. The simple answer is that this is completely separate from the canon, as Ruby never went to Beacon, Yang no longer want's to go to Beacon and is instead pursuing a different path, Blake hasn't left the White Fang just yet (it'll happen), and Weiss was never going to even try to get into Beacon. So Anon, hope that clears that up, enjoy the new chapter, and please give feedback on how to improve it. Also, at the time of posting I've got 10 Favorites and 20 Follows. Uhh, Wow. ~ PastryKing**

* * *

It was Thursday afternoon and Ruby had finally gotten around to shopping for new clothes. She had been given a couple thousand lien for the sole purpose of getting a formal wardrobe that would be appropriate for interviews and upper class social events. She was also going to get a new combat skirt for the next day, as she had yet to actually make her own one that would fit with her new color scheme. She had also dyed her hair to be a slightly reddish strawberry blonde, think that she could keep it as some sort of red, but move into a lighter color range. She didn't have to worry about contacts as her eyes now had red flecks and a pinkish hue to their original silver. All vampires had some degree of red to their eyes, such as David's red ring around his pupils to Soyka's purple eyes. Just another side effect of vampirism. With a small 'sigh' Ruby moved on from her current store in search of the perfect dress.

Three hours later, Ruby found herself at the counter of an upper class dress store with her prize in hand. It was a black dress that hung down to just above her knees, with a small pattern of thorny vines in gold and red around the hem and sleeve cuffs. There was black lace covering the v-neck and, best of all, ruffles on the skirt. Altogether it was to her elegant and pretty. Perfect even.  
"Are you sure you have the funds for this item miss?" was the cashiers hesitant question.  
"Yep, fairly sure!" Ruby responded.  
With a skeptical look the cashier rang the dress up, "That will be 355 Lien thank you."  
Ruby happily handed her Lien card over and took her dress. With a large smile on her face she left the store and headed off down the street, deciding to take a shortcut to get to the armoring place she had in mind. She turned down her chosen alley and saw something that triggered he 'protector of the innocent' mode; a girl only slightly older than her had been back against a wall and was being manhandled by a man who was much larger than both of them.  
Crescent Rose was absent at that moment as some of its more cosmetic alterations were still drying, but she still had her fists, and she had gotten better at using them while with David, so she merely charged with a cry of, "HEY!"  
It got his attention, but even with the warning he could hardly do anything against Ruby's speed. Suddenly Ruby was in front of him, slamming a fist into his stomach, leaving him hunched and wheezing, which was quickly followed by a swift knee to the head, forcing him upright. After an unstable moment, he toppled backwards and lay unconscious, a nasty bruise on his forehead.  
Ruby looked down at him, then slowly turned to the girl in white, before grinning and saying, "That was awesome!"  
The girl, who apparently had white hair and skin only a shade darker than Ruby's, just stared at her before shouting at her.  
"What were you thinking?! No, don't answer that, you obviously weren't thinking, rushing in like that!"  
"Hey! I just saved you from having your wallet taken, or worse!"  
"Excuse me?Are you saying I can't take care of myself? Do you know who I am?"  
"Nope, don't really care either princess!" Ruby said with a huff before turning to the collapsed guy and searching him.  
"Don't you dare turn your back on me you filthy street rat."  
Ruby ignored her and finally found what she was looking for in his jacket pocket and liberated a sum of about 200 lien. She dropped the wallet back onto him and pulled out her scroll to leave an anonymous tip for the police about the attacker.  
"Well, I'm outta here Ice Queen, hope I don't see you around here anytime soon, bye!"  
With that, Ruby strolled off, leaving the girl behind and continuing on to her final stop. She didn't see the scowl that was sent her way or notice that the symbol on her jacket matched the one on her interview folder.

Some time later, Ruby stumbled through the doors of the apartment complex that was essentially a vampire sanctuary. David had bought it fifty odd years back and had slowly but surely turned it into one of the best buildings in the city. On the inside at least. On the outside it still looked like a run-down building, but that was merely a disguise for the building to ward off the majority of people. It was a 'Sanctuary' because of the fact that anyone staying in the Foxwood Apartment Complex was unofficialy under the protection of the third and forth eldest vampires around, with the top two having been slumbering for the past three hundred or so years. The reason Ruby had stumbled in was because of the many bags of clothes and fabric that she was carrying. She was juggling them to call the elevator when she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
"Heya Rubles, got a lot there don't ya? Need some help?" They asked as she turned to face them.  
"Oh, hi Soyka, yeah, I'd love some help right about now. Also, what's your opinion on the hair?" Ruby said back, passing off some of her baggage to the shorter girl.  
Soyka was David's Biological daguter, who had been turned alongside him. She looked the same as when she had died, which is to say a blend of Mistral and Atlas features, but the one change she had made was the black hair that had recently been dyed from it's original pale blue. She also looked like a twelve year old, while she was actually about 500 and somethng.  
She appeared to consider her response before saying, "makes me want to give you a little nibble."  
This was, sadly, tame for her, as she had once pinned Ruby and 'threatened' to "eat her up until she said she was the best kisser ever. Of all time." the elevator sung and the pair stepped in, talking about everything and nothing. After a short ride they stepped out and walked to Ruby's apartment, dumping their load inside. With a quick set of goodbyes, Ruby got onto her nightly ritual, Feeding.  
"Tomorrow is the big day Rubes, let's just hope it goes better than earlier today," shemuttered to herself, starting in on her 'soup'.  
_Better get some sleep, it's gonna be a long day tomorrow_, then groaned as she saw a Yang-worthy pun in that thought. Little did she know that the next day would end up being a bit explosive, and more than slightly confusing.

* * *

**IT HAPPENED! I finally got the chapter out! I'm truly sorry for taking so long, hopefuly it won't happen again. Anyway, I hope you stick around. And yes, the next chapter won't start of with a Yang, eh? eh? Tough crowd.**


	3. Interviews or Fight Club?

**A/N**

**Welcome to chapter 3! I got a review with advice about writing on the iPod, and thanks, I'll keep it in mind. On that note, this is the last one to be moved from iPod to FanFiction. I'm also going to have to ask for two OCs from people to act as bodyguards for the Schnees along side Ruby. They will likely have 10 to 20 years experience as guards, but before that, who knows? Also, no Faunus, this is the Schnees we're talking about here. As always, feedback and suggestions are appreciated! Sparkle free vampire goodness awaits! Oh, and sorry for the massive wait, I got very lazy.**

* * *

Ruby started her very important morning by waking up at 7, which had become a very beneficial habit over the last few months. Also, Soyka was scary as hell when she was made to be late. Rubbing at her eyes to clear them, she stumbled into the shower with only a vague sense that something major was going on. At some point during her shower, she actually woke up and shouted about being late and having to hurry. This created a needless rush as she scrambled to get ready, not noticing that she still had more than two hours until the interviews started. As she was about to work on her makeup, she remembered that she had to reassemble her sweet heart. This caused a whole slew of muttered curses as she changed again so she wouldn't ruin her new dress. Most of the alterations were cosmetic so that it wouldn't be easily recognized, such as it being sleeker and now being a dark red with pale gold accents, but there were two actual improvements. A new serrated blade was in place, and she could now fire elemental dust rounds without wrecking the firing mechanism. Have money, will tinker. After her work was finished and properly admired, she cleaned up and got back into her dress, just finishing as Soyka burst into the room.

"Damn girl, you look good! And you smell tasty! Awesome combo, but you've got to have some sort of trinket to go with that," she stated, "I'm fairly sure I've got a nice set of earrings that would suit. Now, give me that makeup box, and no arguments, I'm 567 years old and Queen class, I know my shit."

With a small sigh and a glance at the clock, showing she had the time to spare, she grudgingly allowed Soyka to do her thing. Time passed and eventually, she was done, showing that she hadn't just been boasting. With a small 'oh' of rememberance, Soyka rushed off to her room and returned with two small rose shaped earrings made of gold. Ruby gave many thanks, saying that she would pay Soyka back somehow. They headed downstairs for their breakfast bl- soup and met David there. When they were finished, Ruby saw that the time was slightly after her desired departure time, so she knew that she would have to really run to make it. As she was leaving she heard David and Soyka call out goodbyes and wishes of good luck, and as she stepped onto the street she activated her semblance and dissappeared in a burst of slightly wilted petals. The world seemed to slow around her as she ran at top speed for the arenas, running along the road to avoid pedestrians. She burst through the doors to the arena with minutes to spare, skidding to a halt at the reception desk. The receptionist barely raised an eyebrow before waving here through to the first stage.

An hour or so later Ruby practically skipped out of the interview room, and had to restrain her self from doing a victory dance. From the way the interviewers had been listening to her answers, she figured that she had pulled it off almost perfectly. She had been told to head to the arena proper to wait her turn.

"Now I get yo let my sweetheart do the talking," she said to herself with a smile that looked slightly scary with her fangs.

With the smile morphing into a full blown grin she strolled up to the doors to the waiting room and saw tow other people there, both of them looking much more experienced than the not-so-intimidating Ruby. They both looked her over and the one with the knives gave her a lecherous wink, which went completely over her head. After a few minutes of waiting the one who had a generic gun-blade slung over his shoulder stood and walked out into the arena. It looked like Winker was going to try talking to her so she pointedly pulled Crescent Rose out and did a last minute check, which had the desired effect. A small girl toting a huge scythe could do wonders in the field of discouragement. Later on it was just Ruby sitting there when she was notified of it being her turn to fight. When she stood she had a brief moment of nervousness and whispered something about normal knees before heading out into the arena. They swung open and she finally saw the area that she would be fighting in, and she couldn't help but think that it was rather plain; just a large open space with a sandy floor and two sets of doors, one of which she had walked out of. There were also a few stains that smelt of blood, and fresh blood at that, which could mean one of two things. Either this might actually be challenging, or there had been some weaklings ahead of her. She shook herself a little then, realizing that her thoughts had gone predatory very quickly. _Rein it in Rubes, can't be getting out of hand like that_.

"Scarlett Bloom, please prepare for the test, it shall begin in fifteen seconds," the proctor announced over the intercom, and then started to count down.

Ruby quickly pulled out the better than ever Crescent Rose 2.0 and shifted it to its shotgun mode and tensed as the count reached ten seconds to go. She checked her ammo and made sure the chamber wasn't jammed, then stilled.

"Three… two… one… GO!" was the call for it to begin, and the gates across from her slammed open.

What Ruby saw was slightly disappointing, just a score or so of standard security drones poured towards her, with almost all of them going in for melee combat, blades at the ready. She waited until they got close, then started blasting, aiming to take as many out from this wave before she moved into close combat. She activated a burst of her semblance, almost teleporting up to the droids and switching CR into it's scythe form and started slashing away at them. She had cleared out around seven of them with her first attack, and as she tore through them she smiled. _Too easy_. With a final spin she slammed the point of CR's blade into the ground and fired her last shot, taking the head off the final bot.

As she stood admiring her handiwork , one of her observers commented, "That hardly seemed like a challenge for her, she could definitely be one of the top candidates to protect my daughter."

While she was being discussed, Ruby was thinking to herself that the fight had been a huge disappointment. So she did the only logical thing; ask for a better one.

"Hey, ah, could I get a bit of a challenge? Something bigger than a few androids?"

The judges murmured amongst themselves before the host of the interviews interrupted with, "She wants a challenge? Send out a spider droid."

"But sir, the risk of that is huge! The difficulty gap between those droids and a spider droid is too large!" one of the more concerned judges protested, sounding worried.

"Do it, I want to see how good she really is," was all that was said in response, forcing the judges and proctor to cave.

Ruby heard an announcement for her to prepare herself again for the next enemy. She stood across from the gates as they swung open and the new foe stepped into the light. What she saw was going to be fun to fight. The droid took the initiative and locked onto her before firing a quick barrage at her which was dodged through as she moved towards it. When she was close enough she leapt and slashed at the it, almost cleaving through the main gun before it was blocked at the last moment and she was flung back. Right after touching down she dashed in again and aimed for a leg joint. She was winding up for a recoil-enhanced swing when she heard an annoyingly familiar voice shout at her.

"YOU!" was the simple message, and yet she knew who it was and she froze in shock as her head swiveled towards the voice and she locked eyes with the girl from the alleyway.

To say Ruby was surprised was an understatement, and her thoughts could be summed up with 'not again!'. She was about to say something of the sort when she felt a sharp pain blossom in her gut. Looking down, she saw a blade almost as long as her arm had sprouted from the leg of the droid and was currently impaling her. She grunted in pain as it was viciously ripped out of her horizontally, practically gutting her. she was dazed and shocked at the sight of her blood and the disturbing sense of lust it stirred in her. Ruby dropped Crescent Rose with a clatter as a veil of red clouded her vision. Her sight snapped back up to the droid as she began to growl low in her throat. The monster was out, and it wanted to _play_.


End file.
